Why is it always Kirk?
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: Kirk and Spock get attacked by a mysterious monster that changes them into mermen. When the change finishes Spock is becoming hostile to everyone else but extremely protective over Kirk. SPIRK(SPOCK/KIRK)


Kirk had went for a swim in the lake while the he and the rest of crew were on break for a couple of days. Everybody thought it would be fine, that was until Kirk got pulled underwater by some unknown creature and by the looks of it the creature wasn't letting go any time soon. The crew dived into the water with their goggles on and started to look for Kirk meanwhile Spock was scanning the perimeters looking for Kirk anywhere on the map. Kirk could feel the water rush pass his ears as he was being pulled down, he was also running out of air really fast. The deeper they went the more air Kirk lost and soon he would have little to nothing left. Spock found Kirk and jumped into the lake without even thinking about it, Spock dove deeper and deeper into the water searching amongst the torrents of murky water for any sign of movement. Kirk thrashed about trying to get free so he could get to the top and breath the air he very much needed, a few more thrashes and Kirk suddenly felt a pain coming from his lower half and back. It felt like something was stabbing him in the back. Kirk opened his mouth to gasp in pain but only managed to breath in water. Kirk saw darkness edge around his eyes, he knew he was going to run out of air in a few seconds but he tried to hold onto what little life he had. Suddenly the darkness went away and he could breath again, the pain had also stopped as well. Kirk looked down to see a fish tail instead of legs, he lifted a hand up to his neck and felt the gills he had grown, if only he could have seen what he looked like.

Spock was swimming further into the lake when he saw a movement over near what looked like a cave, he swam carefully over to the cave watching out for the rocks and trying not to get caught in the seaweed that sort of look like it was trying to reach out and grab him. Spock swam into the cave and felt something wrap around his leg dragging him in deeper, Spock tried to grab a hold of the rocks of the underwater caves walls but they were too slippery to grab onto. The creature that had grabbed Spock was the same creature that had dragged Kirk underwater, Spock felt the thing tighten it's grip on his leg while he tried to pull it away. _'Resistance is futile but I will fight anyway'_ Spock thought, Spock struggled in the grasp of the creature. Spock felt the same pain that Kirk had felt when he was transformed, Spock had gills, a tail and a quirked eyebrow as he checked out the new body parts he had developed. Spock took off the underwater breathing mechanism he was wearing, now that he had gills he didn't need to use it so he kept in his left hand while he searched for Kirk, he found Kirk asleep on the lake floor, bubbles trickling out of his mouth as he breathed.

Kirk looked so peaceful in his sleep Spock didn't want to wake him up, he looked so calm and not secretly stressed like when he was awake. Spock knew Kirk put on masks to hide the fact that he was stressed over trying to keep everybody on the ship alive. Kirk was even stressed during a calm game of chess, Spock gently picked Kirk up being careful so he didn't wake Kirk up. Kirk pulled his arms tight to his chest and rolled over to nuzzle his face into Spock's chest. Spock looked at his captain making sure he was in a deep sleep before swimming to the top of the lake and telling everybody to get out of the water because it was dangerous. Bones asked Spock to pass Kirk over to him, Spock felt the mermaid side of him let out a surge of possessiveness and he hugged the sleeping male closer to his chest turning away from Bones.

"Dammit why does the hobgoblin have to be so damn possessive" Bones mumbled to himself.

All of the other cadets were staring and taking pictures of them, most likely as blackmail for later when Bones has fixed them up. Bones look at Spock then noticed the gills on Spock's neck. "Spock, we need to scan you and Jim for any kind of injuries or changes in the body" Bones told Spock.

"But I already know the about the changes in the captain's and my own body" Spock replied.

"Okay then tell me what happened to you and Kirk" Bones snapped at him. "Well I was searching for the captain as he had been dragged by some unknown creature to what I think must have been the bottom of the lake because that's were I found him sleeping, but I was originally looking for him in an underwater cave, when the creature grabbed one of my legs and was too strong for me to get free. I then started to feel a pain in my spinal cord and my lower region by the time it had stopped the creature was gone and I have transformed into what terrans call a merman. As you can see I have gills and I also have the tail of a large aquatic mammal." Spock explained.

Kirk nuzzled his face even further into Spock's chest and Spock held him tighter as Bones reached out and tried to snatch him out of Spock's arms. "Dammit Spock just give him to me!" Bones yelled, Kirk whimpered and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck for comfort. Spock gave Bones a glare that held so much anger in it that if looks could kill Bones would have been obliterated by now. Kirk mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes to see that he was on the surface of the lake and not at the bottom. Kirk looked at Bones with weary eyes and yawned, he then looked at Spock, nuzzled the top of his head against the bottom of Spock's chin and then fell asleep again.

Bones was momentarily shocked at the sight of Kirk cuddling Spock and the damn hobgoblin was secretly cuddling him back. Bones gave up on trying to get Spock's grip, he called for Urah and told her to gather the other cadets and install a giant aquarium inside of Kirk's room.

" But what about Spock, he'll need an aquarium too won't he?" Uhura asked.

" By the way Spock's holding on to him, I don't think he's going to let him go now" Bones said. Uhura looked at Kirk with jealousy in her eyes but Kirk was in another deep sleep and by the looks of it he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Spock was to busy looking at Kirk to notice the jealousy in Uhura's eyes.

"Could you please get us something to transport those two lovebirds over there" Bones said staring at the sickly sweet sight in front of him.

~TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP~

After they had gotten Jim and Spock out of water Bones heard a low gravely growl emit from Spock who was somehow holding Kirk even tighter without hurting him or waking him up. Bones took a few steps back and Spock stopped growling, he then tested what would happen if he took a step forward, sure enough Spock started to growl but it got more feral and he tried to attack. Bones jumped back, away from Spock and kept his distance for the rest of the trip back to the ship.

The trip was short but dangerous with a hostile Spock trying to attack anyone who got near.

Once the crew was on the ship, Bones transported Kirk and Spock to Kirk's room. Bones watched as Spock slid into the water with Kirk still in his arms, then laid down on the bottom of the tank and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep along with Kirk.

"Why does it always happen to you two?" Bones muttered grumpily.

"It's going to be a hard time turning you two back" bones put his hand on the glass of the aquarium "isn't it?" he asked though not expecting anyone to answer. Bones walked out of the room and went to his own to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Please tell me in the comments if you want me to do more.**

 **Miss.K out :)**


End file.
